


Nikiforov's List

by Valerie_Guerra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, PDA, POV Alternating, Prompts from 1am with a friend, Shameless Viktor, Smut, The Katsuki's Are Supportive And Loving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viktor Can't Keep His Hands To Himself, Yuri is douche, but a nice one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Guerra/pseuds/Valerie_Guerra
Summary: He used to think that that’s why Yuuri is so timid, respectful and quiet. It’s annoying and stupid. Both of them, in fact. One too loud and the other not enough. “They complement each other” came out of him one day while watching Viktor teaching Yuuri a few spins for the choreography for Eros.  “They do, don’t they?”__________________________The story of how Yurio is somehow always in the way of Victuuri's PDA (public displays of affection) which it's quite distasteful to the grumpy Russian teen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished work in ao3, so yay for that one. This is also one of the firsts work I'll be doing of Yuri!!! On Ice, since the Anime has me so fucking addicted to it and mi friends just keep on giving me ideas... 
> 
> I'm awful at tagging as you can see, but I hope you enjoy this fic and please share your opinion. I don't mind if it's hate or love, feel free to comment. Also this took me one day and it's pretty short so don't get to excited for my future works because I'm so fucking slow and it seems I'm constantly on exams season! Whatever.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

 

Viktor Nikiforov was a flirty guy. A handsome, famous, friendly and flirty guy.

 

That wasn’t big news to no one and his fans, or anybody who would find themselves charmed by the handsome face and athletic body of the russian ice skater, were gladly surprised when Viktor would offer the chance of taking a photo with them. Said fans finding themselves out of breath when Viktor would put his arm around their shoulders or rest his hand in their hips, winking to the camera or -if the height difference allowed it- resting his cheek on the top of their heads putting up a show to whoever happened to be in possession of the camera. Timid and blushing or flirty and seductively, fans would leave their idol with phone clutched in their hands. Sometimes, not often if we are honest, with the false promise of a new chance of meeting with him.

Yuri was already used to this behavior from his soon-to-be coach, how not to if since the time when they met, back when he was twelve, the man he secretly look up to was always flirting shamelessly with the mom’s and sisters’ of his competitors. And, meanwhile the press thought of the athlete a Casanova who loved female- and male, thanks Cosmo for pointing that out-, Yuri knew it was how Viktor handled being the center of attention in every room he walked in. Viktor once explained him that that’s how he started dealing with the fans when he was a teen, and he wasn’t going to stop now. It worked, and he was used to that method. If you asked, Yuri prefers a thousand times being harsh towards anybody who approached him.

 _“But, isn’t it that why you haven’t got a girlfriend yet Yuri?~”_ God he could hear Viktor in his head mocking him for the lack of ‘romance’ in his life. Don’t be mistaken though! He had girlfriends- and a boyfriend once, not that Viktor new about that one- but once the illusion of perfection and charm was over, a normal person was left with the numerous downsides of being a) a fucking human being and b) famous. Not many were ready for having almost every little move you make exposed to the world, or at least in Russia where figure skating was a big deal, and when he says ‘big’ it’s because it **is** _**big**_.

And, sure his is not the best technique looking at the nickname the press gave him, _“The Beast of Russia”,_ but it was a cool nickname. Just like he enjoyed his given reputation, Viktor enjoyed his as a heartbreaker. Whatever, sue them. No one ever warned them about the overwhelming attention, so yeah.

That was why when that pitiful japanese figure skater Yuuri Katsuki, who was clearly looking dumbfounded at Viktor, not only refused but actually walked away from Viktor and his proposition of a photo he found himself quite intrigued for this guy. Not for long though, having in mind that Viktor interrupted their conversation in the airport because of the feeling of eyes on him. He could tell Viktor was also quite shocked by his face looking at the japanese walking away, and even in the airplane when the older athlete asked him why the asiatic boy’s face was familiar to him and Yuri had to 'kindly’ remind him of the finished competition and how horribly the japanese did -if he did or did not spit mean commentaries about how they shared names is of importance to no one-.

If Yuri was surprised- just lightly surprised- back then imagine his face a few weeks later when he founds out about the existence of that video where Yuuri perfectly mimics Viktor’s moves from his winning choreography for the Grand Prix and how the eccentric and lying russian flew to Japan to meet Yuuri the day after the release of the video. Surprised indeed but so fucking pissed at that fucker of Viktor and his annoying behaviour.

At his stance in Japan he can’t help to notice how Viktor is annoyingly close to Yuuri. Ok, sure, he already said Viktor is like that and sure Viktor also had a teasing intimacy towards him back in Russia but that was clearly different. While Viktor liked to act like an old brother, insanely childish let him point out, Viktor was invading the personal space of the japanese boy whenever he could while remaining professional, as professional as Viktor could be let’s be real, but still touching Yuuri where he could, not minding that it technically counts as sexual assault in the eyes of outsiders like him.

He has to admit that is fun staring at the interaction between such different personalities, because even though Russia is a conservative nation (fuck, same-sex marriage ain’t legal yet) they are pretty free towards attitude and formalities. Japanese people in the other hand, are so god damn obsessed over it that he wonders how many times he fucked up addressing someone in his two, nearly three, weeks in the asian country. He used to think that that’s why Yuuri is so timid, respectful and quiet. It’s annoying and stupid. Both of them, in fact. One too loud and the other not enough. “They complement each other” came out of him one day while watching Viktor teaching Yuuri a few spins for the choreography for _Eros_.

“They do, don’t they?,” He found the pleasing voice of Yuuri’s friend, _'Yu-chan’_ as she liked to be called, at his right posting in order some knocked out benches from the area around the ice rink. Probably by her daughters or some other kid.

It seemed like everybody thought the same judging by how no one looked shocked when the reveal of the two of them being in a relationship was in the press nearly three months after the Hot Springs on Ice and Yuuri’s and his performance.

Even the reveal was so typical of Viktor. They never said anything apparently to no one. But Viktor being as handsy as he is, he couldn’t keep it in his pants long enough for them to be safe from the paparazzi. In many times. In many different places. In so many ways he did not want to know about. Though the photos were from them only holding hands or making out, quite vividly. Fuck there were some where Viktor had his hand going under Yuuri’s shirt and, yeah well maybe not in all of them but let’s just say a hand in the upper inner part of someone’s thigh is not something pretty safe for work. Not that he cares what Viktor does with his reputation but he actually pities Yuuri for having to put up with that guy. And god, his tantrums, he doesn’t even want to talk about them…

 

So he visits them to Japan.

 

 **> ><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<**.

 

The couple acts as usual and by that he means Yuuri acts as usual. Viktor the handsy little shit can’t keep his hands to himself, hugging Yuuri by surprise, making him sit in his lap or with his back pressed against the Viktor’s chest, kissing Yuuri’s knuckles when he talks passionately about something, or nipping his neck, or his ear, or just covering Yuuri’s face and neck with kisses. Clealy too fucking much, Viktor, you show off. And when, thanks god for someone sane, the brunet refuses with his face all red with a heavy blush and frantic movements of his arms and head while muttering how _“This is not the place, Viktor!” “Yurio is here, Viktor!” “Please, that is embarrassing and not appropriate!”_. Viktor slowly bends his head towards Yuuri’s ear and sweet talks -whispers- his way out of the situation, while he remains doing whatever frustrated Yuuri but now running his hands all over him. Yuuri's blush growing even stronger in his face -if he did not cover it with his hands in embarrassment-.

Japanese people are supposed to be traditional and shy but it looks like Yuuri is surrounded by shameless ones. Being his mom, Mrs.Katsuki, the only one who turns the head a little in embarrassment by the behavior of his son and lover, whispering a mocking _“Oh my,”_ making his son’s mutters turn into shrieks of complainings about Viktor’s snuggles. Meanwhile the crowd of Yuuri’s friends and family cheer Viktor playfully and encourage him to continue. “Well, Yuuri over here is new to this kind of things! Ain’t that right _Yuuri?,”_ Yuuko’s hand meeting the back of his Takeshi’s back head so he would shut up. Making Yuri slightly glad of having no girlfriends or boyfriends in his current life.

But it wasn’t until today that Viktor’s lack of appropriation or Yuuri’s incapacity of denying Viktor anything became a problem to him. It was uncomfortable, yes, being in a place alone with those two but he adapted because, after all, wasn’t Viktor the annoying big brother he wouldn’t and _never_ asked for? But the issue started when he would walk in to a room with Yuuri and Viktor inside, finding Viktor pressing Yuuri with his body against anything and desperately kissing and nipping Yuuri everywhere and anywhere the clothes of the brunet would allow him to, both hands exploring places Yuri never wanted to know about. Not even their existence. Never.

And giving a big ' **Nope** ’ and a mental middle finger to the pair he would storm off the scene not minding if the couple realized his presence or not- He knew Viktor did, based how he always looked so smug and pleased with himself afterwards. Yuuri not so often but when he did he would panic, trying to throw Viktor off him and run to hide under his bedsheets after apologising a fuckload of times to Yuri.

And this continued for a while, somehow becoming more often and places becoming more unusual and bold. The Ice Castle where he would find them either in the changing room or on the ice rink when he came just to fucking _train_ , for fuck’s sake! The kitchen another common victim of Viktor’s lust adding also Viktor’s room, the living room, the Katsuki’s yard, the gym, nearly the entire places they would use to train therefore Yuri’s training places, the beach, the Nishigori’s house- like, seriously? They have _kids_ there! _Annoying_ and _far_ more informed in this kind of things than normal kids… But _kids_!- and, of course, any place they were when’s Yuri happens to tag along. Because Viktor is an asshole who can’t keep it in his fucking pants around Yuuri.

Is not shocking, like, at all, when one day searching for a skating costume for a new competition he’s going to participate at Europe, in Viktor’s room, he founds a list. It’s the page of a notebook that has being awfully rip out but with clean handwriting, inside of a really badly taken care of notepad, on top of one of the eight boxes of costumes- the ones he liked enough to bring them with him- that Viktor took with him. In it a list of places that would look naïve if it wasn’t for the god damn title: **_“Where to have sex with Yuuri <3”_**. And of course it’s all writted in Russian. Like Viktor would risk having the Katsuki’s , including Yuuri, discovering the list.

He first takes it as a joke, who wouldn’t? But is the next time when he walks in to the Thermal Waters to the image of a blushed Yuuri riding Viktor with both of them bathing in the warm water. Yuuri moves up and down, up and down on Viktor’s lap, creating little waves on the water that move smoothly until they disappear when they meet the decorative rocks that form the border of the pool from the thermal waters. Viktor’s hands run free on the body of his lover. One putting the black bangs of Yuuri behind his ear, making it easier to look at Yuuri’s eyes and the other dancing on Yuuri’s flesh , making little circles and irregular patterns all over his skin. Teasing the pink nipples, pressing against lightly defined muscles and caressing the small bumps of Yuuri’s back where his spine is located. Viktor pushes himself up both accelerating the rhythm of Yuuri’s movements and getting close to the brunet’s face so he can take his lips in a deep kiss. It’s in that moment when Yuri recovers from his shocked state and storms off once again from the scene and as he runs through the onsen in nothing but a thin fluffy towel for the bath he realizes that Viktor needs to be stopped. Now.

And he does that. After an entire week of obsessing over where and where not did the couple have sex, analyzing every single object of every room he’s in to see if something is out-of-place, missing or has some kind os scratch or stain he shudders just thinking about it-. So when he finally has enough of torturing himself with over thinking, he moves into action. He plans, like this was a mission for a secret agent just like the ones he used to see in those old films his grandpa loved so much. The main objective is… Hell, he doesn’t know! But maybe having the list in his possession and knowing where he is safe of Viktor’s sex life would make things better, right? It has to, doesn’t it?

It’s now when he realizes how many time the couple spends in Viktor’s room. When they aren’t fucking in public places, of fucking course. And it passes another week until he can be in Viktor’s room the long enough time to find that damn piece of paper that has ruined his existence. Shut up, it has. He’s not being overdramatic, okay?  He looks for the last place he saw the list, but he finds that the box where the costumes were held it has been already put away. He curses loudly in Russian as he begins to search desperately for the ugly and mess-of-a notepad. He goes from closet to drawers, from drawers to the office table, from the office table to the coffee table, from the coffee table…. Well let’s just say he’s making a mess. It’s finally when he reaches the nightstand when he find that piece of paper. It was in the notepad, yes, but the appearance of the list has changed. More places had been ad and a few of the previously wrote down were crossed off. They are a few that get his attention.

“ _'Kitchen's Table’_ woah, pretty original Viktor, _'Beach, under the moonlight'_ add to that the post-sex back pains, _please_. Thank you. ' _Thermal Waters_ ’ Yep, definitely mark that one off…,” Calm footsteps grow near the room as Yuri mocks one by one Viktor’s fantasies trying to shake the trauma off his young shoulders by using the sarcastic wit he has. Just as he’s about to drop a new comment on how Viktor’s charm is clearly failing if the office table of the older russian is not a place marked off, the door opens making Yuri’s heart misses a few of it’s beats while he releases a loud cry. An _incredibly **manly**_ one.

“What even happened here?” Yuuri’s usual calm voice sounds a bit agitated but still steady as he enters the room, Makkachin’s lash in hand so he must have returned from walking him. Yuuri locks his eyes on the ones of a frightened Yuri who’s looking straight at him like he’s seeing a ghost, all colour drained from his face and both hands clutching a paper pressed to his chest as his life depend on it. It hits Yuuri that he has seen that paper on Vicktor’s nightstand the night before when he stayed  in his room and was searching for something to put on, so he could go for a glass of water, only finding an old shirt from Viktor and his boxers. It was too dark for him to see what was written in said paper but he can tell is the same Yuri is holding in his hands.

“Yuri, what’s that in your hand?” As soon as he mentions the paper, Yuri tries to make a straight line from this room to his but when he starts running he trips midway put of the room with one of the numerous clothes he threw on the tatami during his investigation. Being more concentrated on not smashing his face against the hard floor, Yuri let’s go of the list in his hands so he can hold his weight with his arms stopping the fall with his face already in a close proximity to the floor. Giving a relived sight he drops himself on the floor glad from no impacts against his face.

Yuuri who was looking at this whole scene the Russian was putting up, takes the forgotten paper from the floor near his foot and reads what looks as Viktor’s handwriting in Russian.

“What the…” Yuri incorporates himself on the tatami, kneeling in front of Yuuri, when the shocked voice of the brunet reminds him of what was his mission in the first place. Then realizes…

“Wait,” He now puts his hands one Yuuri’s shoulders standing up and staring at the red, trembling, shocked face from the Asian “Since when you speak Russian?”

“Learn- Learned when Viktor started coaching me” says Yuuri as his eyes never leave the writings reading more and more of his lover’s list feeling his head lighter and lighter by moments just like he’s going to pass out from embarrassment, flashbacks of the things done on the places marked off from the list coming one by one. Remembering every detail, every gasp, every touch, every bite his skin was victim off in the last few months. Every soft promise and amazed comments from Viktor of how his boyfriend could be so beautiful, perfect and breathtaking. How he had franticly whisper reminders of the lack of intimacy that they had, how could anyone walk in to the two of them making love.But wasn’t it the appeal of the situation? What made him so eager and so submissive to Viktor? Wasn’t it why he would scratch harder the back of his lover while biting Viktor’s shoulder trying so hard to not moan and draw attention to themselves that he would make his boyfriend slightly bleed, mixing a spark of pain with a wave of pleasure? Wasn’t it why he couldn’t say no to Viktor whenever he would caress his skin with his lips trying to awake his lust and successfully doing so?

It’s in this moment when everything becomes too much for Yuuri,- lights too bright, shades too dark, sounds too loud, movements too quick- and he blacks out.

 

**> ><<>><<>><<>><<.**

 

When Viktor arrives to the onsen from some paperwork he had to get done as Yuuri’s coach, just to find his sweet and beautiful boyfriend locked up in his room saying how he wasn’t going to come out of there in months and how the only warmth he would experience was the one Makkachin was going to provide next to him. When he asks Yuuri of what he’s talking about and about the wrong he did a wrinkled piece paper is given to him from under the door.

His list. The list he did where he wrote all the places he wanted to have sex and get handsy with Yuuri back when they weren’t even dating. Just two dummies who had it so bad for each other that they couldn’t see they felt the same.

Viktor pleads and begs for Yuuri’s forgiveness. One hour passes, two hours and three but Viktor remains in the same place now deliriously sobbing for the touch of his dear lover, for his forgiveness, for his soft touch and so insanely warm and sweet voice whispering his embarrassment and love to him. Makkachin takes pity on him and lays next to his owner occasionally passing his wet cold nose by his hand, asking to be pet. It’s when Viktor starts to lose all his hope that Yuuri opens the door and let’s Makkachin in his room, leaving the door open and staring frustrated at Viktor.

“Wanted to sleep out the humiliation but you appeared and…” Yuuri looks away from Viktor’s eyes. Voice low and steady. The Russian stands up slowly from his kneeling position on the floor and takes Yuuri’s face between his hands. Neither of them move. Viktor lifts Yuuri’s face by his chin and when their eyes meet he presses a soft kiss against his boyfriend’s and they kiss in a calm pace for a while.

When they break the contact of their lips, Yuuri holds Viktor’d hands and guides him to the inside of his room. Where they kiss, hug, and pet each other the whole night. By the morning Viktor takes a look at the list with Yuuki who’s drunk in sleep on his chest yet someone still conscious enough to read the list with him.

 

One week later, two more places are marked off the list. They don’t count twice the office table, neither the thermal waters.

Yuri prefers not to ask what happened to the list but he has learned to knock first before walking into a room and still sees the same smug look on Viktor from time to time.


End file.
